Blind
by guixiannim
Summary: Super Junior/ KyuSung Just KyuSung 'Aku pikir semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik karena tidak ada orang lain sepertimu Aku membuatmu menangis dan memberikanmu waktu yang sulit.' "KAU PUNYA AKU..! KAU LUPA ITU YESUNG.. JANGAN MELIHAT NAMJA LAIN..! HANYA LIHAT AKU...! AKU AKAN MENJADI SAHABAT UNTUKMU, HYUNG UNTUKMU, KELUARGA UNTUKMU, DAN JUGA PENDAMPINGMU.. Jadi jauhi dia.."
1. Prolouge

Blind.

Prolouge

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Yesung

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Oke.. Boychan balik lagi dengan FF baru #Cringg.. (Readers: FF lamalu jan di telantarin..!) anni anni.. FF lama ga boy telantarin kok, tar juga ada lanjutannya :D

Nah.. ini FF terinspirasi dari lagu mommy, mommy wamil tapi bikin MV -_-

Karena bagus jadi saya pingin bikin FF (Readers : Bodo amat)

Yesungdah langsung aja nih prolognya.. mian kalo prolognya aneh xD

.

.

.

.

Aku begitu senang karena bertemu dengan orang sepertimu,

...

"Annyeong.. Kau Kim Yesungkan..?"

"Ne..? Dari mana kau tau.?"

.

.

.

.

Jantungku berdebar kencang setiap hari dan aku hanya bisa melihatmu

Aku tergila-gila padamu saat itu..

...

"Kajja,, sepulang sekolah pergi denganku..!"

"Hajjiman... Bukankah tadi changmin mengajakmu menemaninya membeli sesuatu untuk PSPnya..?"

"Anniya.,, itu PSPnya kan bukan miliku,, jadi biarkan dia membelinya sendiri.."

.

.

.

.

Dengan alasan bahwa aku mencintaimu

Aku menjebakmu dalam diriku dan membuat dirimu lelah

...

"Saranghae... Would You be my boyfriend..?"

"J..jjinjja..?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku..? Apa kau tak bisa merasakannya selama ini..?"

"Ta..tapi.."

"Kim Yesung... Maukah kau bersamaku selamanya..? Bersanding bersamaku di altar, Hidup bahagia selamanya, hingga maut memisahkan kita.."

"Ne.. Aku mau kyu..."  
"Saranghae.."

"Nado.."

.

.

.

.

Aku begitu serakah, itu sebabnya aku kehilangan dirimu..

...

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH BILANG...! JAUHI CHOI SIWON...! KAU TAK LIHAT DIA SANGAT MENYUKAIMU...! DIA MAU MEREBUTMU DARIKU..!"

"T..tapi kyu... Dia sahabat ku.. Hanya dia yang aku punya dari kecil..."

"KAU PUNYA AKU..! KAU LUPA ITU YESUNG.. JANGAN MELIHAT NAMJA LAIN..! HANYA LIHAT AKU...! AKU AKAN SELALU DI SINI MENJAGAMU... AKU AKAN MENJADI SAHABAT UNTUKMU, HYUNG UNTUKMU, KELUARGA UNTUKMU, DAN JUGA PENDAMPINGMU.. Jadi jauhi dia.."

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa terus tanpamu

Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku

Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kau masih cinta terakhirku

Ya, aku ingin berada di sisimu. Cintaku masih tetap

.

.

.

.

.

Yapp.. Gimana-gimana..? (Readers: Prolognya aja GJ #Timpuk)

Mianhae.. boychan kan baru belajar -_-

Review donngg... Kritik dan saran yang membantu ya.. :D Kasih masukan dong, otak boychan biar ga mampet,, kasih masukan uang juga di terima #Buaghk

Yaudah nunnadeul yangudah mau membaca gomawo, yang mau review juga gomawo #Bow

Oh ya.. boychan ingetin lagi,, boychan itu yeoja rada nyerempet ke namja :D

Oke gomawo mau baca :D #Lambai'in Ddangkkoma


	2. 1

Blind.

Chapter 1 : Ryeowookie..

Genre : Romance, Hurt.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo, Abal, Gaje, Alur Cepat/Maybe/

Cast :

-Cho Kyuhyun

-Kim Yesung

-Choi Siwon

-Lee Donghae

-Lee Hyukjae

-Kim Ryeowook

-Lee Sungmin

Bertambah seiring jalannya waktu.

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMEnt. Dan yesung mommy, Kyuhyun daddy itu punya saya seorang #plakk

Okeh".. Ini boychan apdet kilat ne :D . tapi mian ga kilat banget xD ini juga ngetik sepulang PKL -_- melas banget saya.. Malem-malem langsung nulis karena ga ada kerjaan -_-

Kalo siang saya sibuk banget sumpah.. :3 Nenek saya sakit juga, jadi harus beliin obat dia, ngurusin dia.. nah jadi Cuma bisa ngetik pas malem doang -_- dan malem kadang juga ga dapet inspirasi dan saya lari ke *Tiitt*#Sensor. Ahh abaikan..

Ohh ya,,, boychan mau perkenalan diri lagi ne :D (Readers : Emang siapa yang mau kenal sama lu..!)

Ahhhh okeh siapa aja terserah, ngga mau kenal juga ngga papa gomawo #Bow, karena saya tidak pantas di kenal #Cieehh xD ^^

Okeh yesungdah baiklah.. Nama saya... Entahlah, panggil aja Boychan.. :D

Saya masih 15 taun.. Jadi kalo mau manggil Saeng ya silahkan.. Mau manggil Hyung Oppa ya silahkan.. Tapi please,, jebal jebal jangan panggil nunna unnie atau sejenisnya, karena saya risih di panggil begitu (Readers : Emang gue peduli..?)

Mianhae juga kalau FF boychan jelek atau hancur kata-katanya, maklum boychan masih polos, dan belum seberapa bisa merangkai kata dengan indahnya :D . tapi boychan janji bakalan belajar xD

Dan yah sekian dan terimakasih..

Dari pada saya banyak bacot, mending langsung aja ne.. :D

Oke..

Happy Reading..

"Aku pulang...!" teriak namja manis bersemangat saat memasuki area panti asuhan, sedari tadi dia terus saja menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat beberapa dongsaengnya disana saling bercanda dan bermain bersana, Entahlah dia merasa sangat bersyukur terlahir di dunia ini, meskipun yah.. kalian taulah, jelas-jelas dia tinggal di panti asuhan.

"Yesungieee hyungg...! Kajja kita bermain bersama... Aku mendapatkan robot baru dari wonnie hyung.." teriak seorang namja kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun itu, namja kecil itu sama sekali tak kalah manis dari hyungnya, dia terlihat manis dengan gigi kelincinya.

"Ne jinjja..? Apa kau sudah berterimakasih padanya...?" tanya yesung tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut namja kecil itu.

"Tentu saja... Ahh ne,, jungsoo umma memanggilmu hyung.."

"Ahh kalau begitu hyung menemui umma dulu ne.. Nanti setelah hyung selesai kita bermain bersama.." kata yesung dengan semangat 45 yang membara, Jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena yesung sangat rajin bermain bersama dongsaeng-dongsaengnya, bahkan dia bisa lupa mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya hanya karena seharian bermain dengan sangat giatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Umma memanggilku..?"

"Ahh ne... Bisakah kau berbelanja sekarang..? Beberapa persediaan kita habis.." jawab seorang namja cantik sambil terus membolak-balik kertas di hadapannya.

"Persediaan apa umma..? Amunisi..?" tanya yesung polos, entah dia bercanda atau serius, tapi wajahnya sangat polos.

"Kim Yesung..." panggil sang umma menatap anak asuhnya geram.

"Hehehe sungie bercanda umma.. Baiklah mana catatannya umma..?"

.

.

.

.

"Hyunggiieee minnie mau ikut...~" pinta manja sang dongsaeng saat tau yesung akan pergi belanja.

"Ya minnie-ah,, hyung bukan piknik hyung mau berbelanja keperluan kalian.." jawab yesung mencoba untuk membuat sungmin mengerti, bisa-bisa dia merepotkan yesung, ohh ayolah sejak kapan seorang kim yesung tak mau repot

"Tapi minnie mau ikut pokonya ikut.. Titik..~!" kata sungmin manja sambil sedikit menekankan kata-katanya.

"Ahh baiklah, bilang pada umma, hyung menunggumu di luar.." kata yesung pasrah lalu berjalan keluar dari panti asuhannya.

Tak selang berapa lama yesung menunggu sambil memainkan batu yang dia ambil dari taman depannya, seorang namja manis sudah berteriak riang.

"HYUNGIEEEE KAJJA..." teriak sungmin berlari menghampiri yesung.

"Jangan suka berteriak..! Nanti kotak teriakmu rusak seperti spongebob..!" kata yesung mengingatkan dongsaengnya, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah fans berat spongebob, kalau saja mereka kelupaan atau tak bisa melihat idolanya itu. Mereka pasti akan menangis tak karuan.

"Jinjaa..? Ahh minnie lupa..!" Jawab namja manis itu dan langsung menutup mulutnya agar dia tak berteriak lagi.

Lihatlah betapa polos atau bodohnya kedua kakak beradik itu.

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku yang membawa trolleynya..!" todong/?/ sungmin tiba-tiba saat mereka masih berada di dalam lift.

"Andwae..! hyung tak mau orang yang tidak bersalah kau tabrak begitu saja.." tolak yesung mengingat cara sungmin mendorong trolley dan tak menghiraukan orang sekitarnya.

"Itu sudah lama hyung... Bolehya...~ Sekarang aku sudah sedikit lebih tinggi, sebelumnya kan aku tak bisa melihat ke depan trolley jadi aku tak sengaja.." pinta sungmin dengan bunny eyesnyaa, membuat orang yang ada di lift melihatnya gemas.

"Hhhh~ Hanya sebentar..!" kata yesung bernegoisasi.

"Anniya.. Sampai selesai..!"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak akan mengajakmu lagi..!" kata yesung menatap sungmin tajam.

"Isshhh ne hanya sebentar..!" dengus sungmin kesal dan berjalan sambil menghentakankakinya saat keluar dari lift.

"Sungminnie..! Kajja..!" Teriak yesung saat merasa dongsaengnya berjalan menjauhinya.

"Annyeong saengie..~" kata sungmin lembut sambil berjongkok di depan namja berumur 5 tahun.

"..." namja kecil itu hanya menatap sungmin dalam diam sambil mengerjapkan matanya 'Lucu' batin sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku Lee sungmin.. Siapa namamu..?" tanya sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lyeowook.." kata namja kecil itu pelat sambil menjabat sungmin, membuat sungmin semakin gemas.

"Nama yang sangat cantik.. Ahh apa yang kau lakukan di sini..?" tanya sungmin mengusap rambut ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

"Umma menyuluhku menunngu dicini.." jawab ryeowok mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jinjayo..? Kemana ummamu..?"

"Lee Sungmin... Kajja, kita harus berbelanja, kau juga harus mengerjakan tugasmu kan.." kata yesung menghampiri dongsaengnya.

"Siapa dia..?"

"Dia ryeowook hyung.. Sepertinya dia kehilangan ummanya.. Kita bantu dia ne..?" jelas sungmin lalu menunjukan bunny eyesnya.

"Jinjja..?"

"Hai.. Aku yesung, Apa kau mengingat di mana umma mu pergi..?" tanya yesung ikut berjongkok di samping sungmin.

"Umma menyuluhku menunggu di cini..!"

"Lalu apa lagi yang dia bilang..?"

"Umma bilang, aku tak boleh mencalinya,, kalau aku mencalinya umma akan menghukumku lagi.."

"Bagaimana appamu..? Apa kau tau nomor telfon appamu..?"

"Mollayo.. Cetiap aku tanya appa pada umma, umma celalu memalahiku.."

"Lalu, siapa suamimu..? Kau harus menikah denganku wookie..!" kata sungmin lalu memeluk ryeowook, membuat yesung membelakan matanya mendengar apa yang di katakan dongsaengnya.

"Cuami apa..?" tanya ryeowook saat sungmin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Suami itu seorang namja yang menikah dengan seorang yeoja dan hidup bahagia selamanya..!" jawab sungmin tersenyum membuat pipi chubbynya semakin chubby. Dan yesung semakin membelakan mata sipitnya yang sama sekali tak bisa membuka leba, 'Dari mana dia tau semua itu' Batin yesung bingung.

"Tapi aku namja hyung.."

"Tapi kau lebih cantik dari yeoja..! Dan kau itu milikku..!" kata sungmin menekankan kata 'Milikku'

"Ahh sudahlah, kaja kita ke tempat informasi,, siapa tau umma ryeowook ada di sini..!" kata yesung membuyarkan percakapan mereka, 'Bisa-bisa mereka akan semakin jauh' batin yesung lalu berdiri dan diikuti dengan kedua namja kecilnya.

"Bisakah wookie tinggal dengan kita hyung..?" tanya sungmin yang berjalan sambil mendekap ryeowook kecilnya.

"Anniyo minnie,, umma wookie pasti mencarinya.." tutur yesung lembut.

"Tapi hyung,, wookie bilang ummanya akan menghukumnya,, itu berarti ummanya jahat.."

"Ssstt kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu..!"

"JANGAN MENATAP WOOKIEKU..!" teriak sungmin tiba-tiba saat ada seorang yeoja kecil tersenyum pada ryeowook.

"Huweeeeee..."

"Ajhumma mianhae, mianhae,, dia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat anak ajhumma menangis.." kata yesung membungkukan badannya terus menerus pada umma yeoja kecil itu.

"Ne ne sudahlah, saya tau.. anak-anak memang begitu.." kata sang ajhumma tersenyum dan menggendong yeoja kecilnya.

"Mianhae ajhumma.." kata yesung lagi dan hanya di balas senyuman.

"Minnie-ah kenapa kau berteriak pada yeoja kecil itu..?" omel yesung menatap sungmin yang masih memeluk ryeowook.

"Dia melihat wookie sambil tersenyum hyung..! Wookie milikku..!" kata sungmin over sedangkan ryeowook hanya diam mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ssshhh sudah,, lepaskan wookie, kasihan dia, kau terlalu erat memeluknya.." kata yesung merebut ryeowook dan menggendongnya.

"Biarkan aku yang menggendong wookie hyung..!" pinta sungmin sambil melompat-lompat.

"Anniyo..! Kau tak bisa menggendongnya, nanti bisa-bisa dia kehabisan nafas..!" omel yesung dan hanya mendapat dengusan kesal dari sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungiieee.. Kajja kita pulang... Umma wokkie tak datang-datang..!" pinta sungmin yang sedari tadi menunggu umma ryeowook sambil bermain dengan ryeowook.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi..! Kau tega meninggalkan wookie di sini..?"

"Anniya.. Ajak dia pulang hyung.. Ya kan wookie..?"

"Ini sudah hampir sore.. ahh Ajhumma, saya mau pamit pulang ne.. nanti saya akan membantu anak kecil itu menemukan ummanya.. Gamsahamnida..!" Pamit yesung pada petugas informasi.

"Ahh ne,, kalian hati-hati.."

"Kajja minnie kita harus berbelanja.. umma akan mengkhawatirkan kita.." kata yesung menepuk pundak sungmin, membuat sungmin mengangguk dan berdiri menggandeng ryeowook.

"Wookie... Mulai sekarang kau milikku..! Jangan menyukai namja lain,, jangan berteman dekat namja ataupun yeoja lain..! Arraseo..!" kata sungmin mentap ryeowook serius, sedangkan namja kecil itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tak tau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Wookieee...~ Kau mengerti perkataanku..?" tanya sungmin mengguncang tubuh ryeowooknya, sedangkan namja kecil itu masih diam.

"Yaahhh wokkie-ah... Saranghae..!" ~Chu~ ~Plakk~ yah, taukah kalian.. Si imut sungmin mencium si manis ryeowook tepat di bibirnya.. Dan taukah apa suara selanjutnya..? Yah itu datang dari seorang namja yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua, namja manis yang frustasi dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya dan dia lebih memilih memukul kepalanya sendiri saat melihat apa yang telah dongsaengnya lakukan.

"Sungminnie...! Kau dilarang mencium anak orang..! Arra..! Atau aku akan mengadu pada umma..!" Ancam yesung lalu menggendong ryeowook dan menaruhnya ke dalam trolley.

"Tapi aku akan menikah dengannya hyung..!" jawab sungmin ngotot.

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau menciumnya..!" 'Bisa-bisa kau menidurinya dan bilang, aku kan akan menikah dengannya.. Ahh kenapa dia bisa begitu..!' sambung yesung dalam hati dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku mau naik trolley dengan wookie...!" teriak sungmin manja sambil menarik ujung kaos yesung, ohh tak sadarkah dia sudah berumur 8 tahun, dan kalau dia mau dia bisa saja langsung loncat memasuki trolley dengan sendirinya, tapi tidak dengan sungmin meminta dengan aegyonya sangat menyenangkan /?/

"Aiggo.. Hyung tanya..! Berapa umurmu..?" tanya yesung sambil berkacak pinggang menatap sungmin.

"Delapan tahun.." jawab sungmin polos.

"Kau pasti bisa membaca dengan baik kan minnie..?" tanya yesung sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada di trolley. –Hanya untuk anak di bawah 6 tahun..-

"Yahhh hyunggiee...~" rengek sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Lebih baik kau dorong dengan baik, dan kita harus cepat pulang,, umma menunggu kita.."

"Wookie.. Kau tinggal dengan kami saja ne..?" kata sungmin tak menghiraukan perkataan yesung membuat si tua berdecak kesal.

"Tapi nanti umma menghukumku.." jawab ryeowook polos.

"Anniyo.. Minnie hyung janji akan menjaga wookie,, jadi kalau ada yang menyakiti wookie mereka akan mati di tangan minnie hyung..!" jawab sungmin sok berani.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis saat kau terpeleset.. Apa kau bisa menjaga wookie..?" kata yesung meremehkan membuat sungmin menatapnya tajam, dan yesung hanya ber smirk ria.

"Hyunggiie...~ Jangan merusak obrolanku dengan wookie..!" omel sungmin dan yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Udahan ne.. :D

Mianhae Cuma apdet dikit, soalnya boychan lagi sibuk bulan ini :D dan ngga sempet nulis FF.

Tapi boychan janji bakal apdet lanjutannya, tapi ngga bisa cepet :D

Dan lagi-lagi mianhae kalau FF ini jelek ato ngga seperti yang kalian inginkan :D Mianhae jeongmal mianhae..

Kalau ada salah ingetin ne :D saya kan orangnya selalu salah xD #Geplak

Yaudah, reviewnya ne, kritik dan saran yang membantu.

**_ 24 : _****_Hahaha iya soalnya emang di bikin posesive xD #Geplak_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_kjwzz_****_:_****_Wahhh wahh.. jinjja..? Mianhae deh kalau gitu xD, boychan kan ga bermaksud xDD.. ANDWAE...! JANGAN CULIK MOMMY KU.. #PelukMommy_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Harpaairiry_****_: _****_Udah ini :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Dandelion SparClouds_****_: Ahahaha iya... Semoga FF saya sek keren dan semanis wajah Mommy xD_**

**_Ini udah lanjut :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Guiwoon1304_****_: _****_Udah nih :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_iwsumpter_****_: _****_Jiahhh remang" dikira apa coba xD_**

**_Hahaha ini udah apdet pas waktu kamu bangun tidur kan..? Pasti waktu yang sangat pas #Plakk_**

**_Waaahhh,, tapi ini mau boychan buat ga karuan ending/?/_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_MingKyuMingKyu_****_:_****_Udah Udah Udah :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Kim YeHyun_****_: _****_Iya soalnya boychan buat kek gitu xD #plakk_**

**_Kyu : So pasti dong harus posesive, kalo ngga entar mommy kalian di ambil orang, emang mau kalau yemom tergantikan..? Kalo dad sih ga mau.. Cuma hyungie babby yang enak di ..._**

**_Boychan : #Bekep Daddy._**

**_Ne ini udah lanjut nunna :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_ErmaClouds13_****_: _****_udah lanjut ini nunna..._**

**_Hiyyyaaaa di panggil hyung.. iyadeh ngga ngapa xD_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_i'm the cutest sparkyu_****_: _****_Udah lanjut nih :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Guest 3 (shanti)_****_ : Ne ini udah :D _**

**_Ne salam kenal :D Boychan_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_AuraKim_****_ :Ne gomawo :D _**

**_Ini udah lanjut nunna _**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Jy_****_ : Jinja..? Padahal saya ngga bawa tali :o #Geplak_**

**_Udah lanjut nunna :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_rina afrida_****_ : ne jinjja..? Semoga FF boychan menarik :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Guest 2_****_ : ne nunna Udah lanjut ini :D_**

**_Gomawo_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Guest 1_****_ : Ne udah :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

**_Idda KyuSung_****_ : Ne baru,, masih anget nih, baru keluar dari oven #Plakk _**

**_Udah lanjut nih nunna :D_**

**_Gomawo nunna udah review :D_**

Hadihhh,, perasaan setiap bales review di sana saya tawa mulu :D :D gitu mulu -_-

Capek masa -_- #plakk

Yaudah abaikan :D

buat yang udah review gomawo ne :D jeongmal gomawo :D

Yang belum ke bales mianhae ne, tapi boychan udah baca kok, cuman males aja ngetik #Plakk

Yaudah gomawo.. :D #Bow.

"Byeee alll..!


	3. 2

Ada yang masih ingat sama ini FF..? Aku aja udah lupa xD baru inget xD

Maaf yang udah nungguin xD

Happy Reading..

"Ummaa... Kami pulang...!" teriak dua tidak bersaudara itu dengan lantangnya, seperti biasa.

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh..? kalian mau membuat umma marah..?" dengus leeteuk yang akhirnya bernafas lega saat melihat dua anak asuhnya sudah kembali hampir 5 jam lebih mereka pergi belanja, aigoo selama itukah..?  
"Mianhae umma.. Tadi sungie menemukan wookie di mall, dan sungie membawanya ke ruang informasi, tapi ummanya tak datang-datang, yasudah sungie bawa saja kesini, dan tadi juga sungmin sangat bandel umma.." adu yesung, hampir semuanya dia beberkan pada ummanya itu, dan sungmin yang mendengar perkataan yesung langsung memelototi yesung.

"Jinjayo..? Lalu bagaimana anak ini..?" tanya leeteuk menatap ryeowook yang masih ada di gendongan yesung.

"Mollayo umma.." jawab yesung mengangkat bahunya.

"Tak bisakah dia tinggal di sini umma..?" tanya sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Jangan merayu umma minnie...! Hyungmu bilang tadi kau sangat bandel..! Benarkah itu..?" kata leeteuk tegas, sedangkan sungmin langsung menundukan kepalanya takut, biarpun ummanya orang yang baik, tapi ummanya akan menjadi menyeramkan saat sedang marah.

"Tapi umma,,,"  
"Tak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang pergi ke kamarmu dan kerjakan tugas sekolahmu..." kata leeteuk garang.

"Umma...~~" Rengek sungmin sambil menghentakan kakinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lee Sungmin...!" bentak sang umma membuat beberapa anak asuhnya mengkeret, begitu juga sungmin yang langsung berlari memasuki kamarnya.

Okeh yaudah dari pada aku bingung-bingung, ini pokoknya ryeowook langsung tinggal di panti ne.. melas amat wookie ajhussi #Plakk

Yaudah lanjut

.

.

.

.

"Anyeong.. Kau Kim Yesungkan..?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang tiba-tiba menghadang namja manis di hadapannya.

"Ne..? Dari mana kau tau..? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya..?" tanya si manis mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tentu saja hyung, Setiap hari aku bertemu dengan mu..! Kajja kita ke kantin hyung.." sahut namja tampan girang/?/ dan langsung menarik si manis ke arah kantin sekolah.

Di sinilah mereka di tengah-tengah kantin sekolah/?/ Yesung yang biasanya akan berdiam diri di kelas sekarang sudah duduk manis di hadapan seorang namja yang menariknya paksa untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya /?/

"Hyung kau mau makan apa..? Akan ku traktir deh..?" tanya namja itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Engg... Ahh.." yesung yang notabennya masih bingung karena otaknya super lemot hanya bisa ber'gagu'ria.

"Baiklah akan ku pesankan..! tunggu dulu...!" namja tampan itu langsung berjalan ke arah kedai/?/ makanan yang tersedia di sana.

~Sreeet~ /?/

"Ini hyung..!" pekik namja tampan itu dan meletakan makanan yang dia bawa.

"SELAMAT MAKAN...!~" Teriak keduanya bersama dan mulai makan tanpa ada perkataan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

.

.

.

"Woahhh kenyang.." dengus yesung mengusap perut buncitnya #DiGamparMom.

"Hyung...~ Kau benar-benar menggemaskan.." celetuk si tampan membuat yesung membelakan matanya bingung.

"Ahh ne.. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku hoobaemu hyung.. Mulai sekarang kita berteman ne.." lanjut kyuhyun menjawab rasa penasaran yesung.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku..?" tanya yesung bingung dengan kelakuan namja tampan di depannya itu, ya yesung akui namja itu tampan dan tinggi, bahkan sepertinya dia kalah tinggi.

"Apa aku tak boleh mengenal hyung..? Atau hyung tak mau berteman denganku..? Mianhae.." ucap kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya aneh, yesung yang melihat itu tiba-tiba saja tak tega.

"Anniyo bukan begitu, aku mau berteman denganmu.. Tapi... Ahh sudahlah tak penting juga.." kata yesung mengakhiri acara penasarannya membuat si tampan tersenyum senang.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah pulang bersamaku saja hyuung..~ Kebetulan aku membawa motor..." tawar kyuhyun membuat yesung mengangguk, dia tak mau kalau sampai kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, hey itu mengerikan kalian tau.

"Memangnya biasanya kau tak membawa motor..?" tanya yesung basa-basi membuat kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Biasanya aku di antar supir, tapi hari ini hwang ajhussi mengantar mom berbelanja, jadinya aku membawa motor sendiri.."

"5 menit lagi bell masuk, kajja kembali ke kelas.." ajak yesung beranjak dari duduknya membuat kyuhyun mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Hai hyuung..~" sapa kyuhyun saat yesung keluar dari kelasnya. Dan baru kyuhyun tau kalau yesung itu lelet sekali, lihat saja, dia keluar paling belakang, kelasnya sudah sangat sepi sekarang.

"Oh.. Kau sudah pulang..?" tanya yesung lalu menengokkan keplanya ke koridor kelas 2.

"Kudengar anak kelas dua mendapat pelajaran tambahan hari ini.. Kau bolos..?" sambung yesung saat melihat beberapa hoobaenya masih berkeliaran di koridor.

"Anniyo.. Songsae memperbolehkanku tak mengikuti kelas tambahan hyung.."  
"Wae..? Apa kau sakit..?" tanya yesung panik yang langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi kyuhyun.

"Anniyo, aku baik-baik saja.. Mengikuti kelas tambahan sama sekali tak merubah apapun hyung,, bahkan aku sudah hafal semua isi bukuku.. Jadi dari pada aku membuang waktu di kelas, lebih baik aku pulang bersama hyung.." kata kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan yesung yang tadinya ada di dahinya, menarik namja manis itu ke tempat parkiran motornya.

"Aisshh kau sombong sekali jadi anak..!" dengus yesung kesal lalu menendang pantat kyuhyun pelan.

"Yaa hyung appo..! Aku tak sombong hyuungie..~ Aku hanya memberitau mu.."

.

.

.

"Aku tinggal di sini.." jelas yesung saat turun dari boncengan kyuhyun.

"Ne..?" tanya kyuhyun melepaskan helmnya, dia tak mendengar apa yang yesung katakan.

"Aku tinggal di sini sejak aku bayi, ajhumma yang menaruhku di sini, jungsoo umma bilang orangtuaku sudah meninggal sebelum aku di sini.." jelas yesung, sedangkan kyuhyun malah asik mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman panti asuhan itu, melihat beberapa anak yang sedang bermain.

"Ne, aku tau hyung.." jawab kyuhyun.

"Darimana kau tau..? Kau menguntitku..?" tanya yesung menatap tajam hoobaenya itu.

"Ne..? Menguntit hyung..? hahaha untuk apa..?" tawa kyuhyun membuat yesung geram.

"Tadi kau bilang, kau tau kalau aku tinggal di sini dan orangtuaku meninggal.."

"Anniyo.. Maksudku,, aku tau kalau kau tinggal di sini.. Karena kau menyuruhku menurunkanmu di sini.." jelas kyuhyun membuat yesung mendengus kesal.

"Huh.. Aku baru saja berniat menendangmu kalau saja kau benar-benar menguntitku.."

"Cih..! Percaya diri sekali eh..? Untuk apa aku menguntit hyung..? Membuang waktuku saja.. Hahaha.." tawa kyuhyun membuat yesung memukul bahunya pelan.

"Sudah cepat pulang, nanti ummamu mencarimu.." suruh yesung membuat kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung mengusirku..? Hyung tak menawariku masuk..?" tanya kyuhyun dengan nada memelasnya, dan sama sekali tak pantas -_-.

"Lain kali saja, ini sudah sore, dan aku harus membantu umma membersihkan rumah.." kata yesung tersenyum manis membuat kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Ahh ne.. Besok aku akan menjemput hyung, kita pergi sekolah bersama oke..?" jelas kyuhyun sebelum dia memakai helmnya.

"Tapi biasanya aku naik bis.."

"Mulai sekarang hyung harus pergi bersamaku..! Dan aku tak menerima penolakan..! Aku pulang,, Bye hyungie..! Sampai jumpa besok..~" kyuhyun langsung melajukan motornya meninggalkan yesung yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Dia anak siapa sih..? Pemaksa sekali.." dengus yesung lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 bulan terakhir kyuhyun dan yesung berteman dekat, dan yesung hafal betul kelakuan kyuhyun, kyuhyun juga sering bermain ke panti entah itu untuk sekedar bermain atau belajar bersama dengan yesung dan anak panti yang lain, kyuhyun itu pintar, dan karena yesung sedikit/?/ kalah pintar dari kyuhyun, akhirnya semua dongsaengnya sering meminta bantuan kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah mereka, Dan mereka melupakan jasa yesung hyung'nya yang selama ini selalu membantu mereka mengerjakan tugas, meskipun butuh berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Yesung hyung payah..! Aku kan ingin menyelesaikan tugasku dengan cepat..! Kenapa hyung lama sekali sih berfikirnya..?!" pekik onew namja yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu.

"Yaak..! Wajar saja aku berpikir, setiap orang yang mengerjakan soal matematika memang harus berpikir dulu kan..?! Kau ini sudah ku bantu malah marah-marah.." omel yesung balik membuat kyuhyun dan beberapa dongsaengnya yang sedang belajar bersama kyuhyun menatap yesung dan onew.

"Tapi kan ini soal kelas dua smp..! Masa hyung menentukan rumusnya lama sekali.?!"

"Yakk ayam goreng..! Aku sudah lama tak mengerjakan soal seperti itu, jadi wajar saja kalau aku sedikit lupa.."  
"Nyatanya hyung memang lupa, bukan sedikit lupa.. Aku mau belajar dengan kyu hyung saja..! yesung hyung membuang-mbuang waktuku saja.." dengus onew yang sekarang berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun dan ke-3 dongsaengnya itu.

"Kalau memang kau berniat belajar dengan kyuhyun kenapa tadi menghampiriku, lalu marah-marah, dasar ayam goreng menyebalkan..! Sudah di bantu, malah marah-marah.." pekik yesung yang duduk di sofa dengn beberapa buku tugasnya membuat onew yang sekarang duduk di karpet menatapnya kesal.

"Hyung sama sekali tak membantuku tau..!" kesal onew membuat kyuhyun tertawa.  
"Sebelum ada kyuhyun juga kau selalu meminta bantuanku..!"

"Tapi banyak yang salah..!"  
"Kau saja yang tak bisa berhitung..!" sahut yesung tak mau kalah.

"Aku bisa..! Hyung saja yang salah menempatkan angkanya..!"

"Sudah tau salah kenapa kau menurut..?!"

"UMMA...!~" pekik onew membuat jungsoo yang baru saja selesai menata makanan di meja makan menghampiri anak asuhnya yang ada di ruang tengah itu.

"Hey kenapa kalian berdua berisik eoh..? yang lain kan sedang belajar.." kata jungsoo yang kini duduk di samping yesung.

"Yesung hyung berkata dingin padaku..!" adu onew membuat yesung membelakan matanya.

"Anniyo umma, aku hanya kesal saja, dia meminta bantuanku lalu marah-marah dan pergi meminta bantuan kyu.."  
"Kenapa onew marah pada yesung hyung hmm.?" Tanya jongsoo membuat onew menarik nafasnya bersiap menceritakan ke pabboan hyungnya itu.

"Yesung hyung tak tau rumus apa yang harus ku pakai, tapi hyung sok-sok'an mengerti, itu membuang-mbuang waktuku umma.. Masa soal kelas 2 smp saja tak bisa.."

"Yaak..!" pekik yesung kesal.

"Sudah hentikan, kau bisa meminta bantuan kyuhyun hyung kan..?!" kata jungsoo membuat onew mengangguk.

"Yasudah sekarang panggil sungmin, taemin dan wookie, kita makan malam.." kata jungsoo membuat ke tujuh orang di sana beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari ke meja makan.

"Hyung marah padaku..?" tanya kyuhyun yang berjalan berdampingan dengan yesung.

"Anniyo, hanya sedikit kesal saja dengan ayam goreng itu, seenaknya saja mengomel.." dengus yesung membuat kyuhyun tertawa lalu mencubit pipinya.

"Hahaha jelas saja onew mengomel, sedari tadi hyung terus saja berkata tau tapi masih bingung memilih rumus.." ejek kyuhyun membuat yesung menatapnya kesal.

"Jadi kau mau mengejekku juga..?!" ketus yesung membuat kyuhyun merangkul pundak yesung.

"Ayolah hyung, aku hanya memberitaumu kenapa onew marah, bukannya mengejekmu hyungie..~" kata kyuhyun membuat yesung mendengus kesal,

.

.

.

.

"Hyung serius akan pergi dari sini..?" lirih sungmin yang kini duduk di ranjang yesung, melihat hyungnya mengemas pakaian dan barang-barangnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini..? bukankah hyung sudah sering mengatakan kalau setelah lulus sekolah, hyung mau mandiri.." kata yesung membuat sungmin berdecak kesal.

"Tapikan..! Nanti siapa yang ,membantuku mengerjakan tugas..?"

"Ada onew dan jonghyun kan.."  
"Onew hyung dan jonghyun hyung tidak asik.."  
"Sudah jangan terus mengomel, kau bisa telfon hyung kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan hyung, hyung akan ke sini.. itupun kalau hyung sedang tak sibuk.."

"Ahh..! hyungie menyebalkan..!" pekik sungmin yang langsung beranjak turun dari ranjang yesung dan pergi dari kamar yesung.

.

.

"Umma, aku janji akan bermain kalau ada waktu luang.." kata yesung memeluk jongsoo yang sedang sibuk mengusap air matanya.

"Gwaenchana,, pikirkan kuliahmu, bilang pada umma kalau kau butuh uang.." kata jungsoo menepuk punggung anak asuhnya itu.

"Umma tak usah khawatir, aku akan mencari pekerjaan sambil kuliah.."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu chagi.."

"Ne umma.." yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menatap kyuhyun yang sudah berjanji akan mengantarkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaga kesehatan umma, jangan lupa hubungi aku kalau ada sesuatu.." kata yesung lalu mengecup dahi jungsoo.

"Ne.." balas jungsoo sambil menepuk bahu yesung.

.

.

"Dimana tempat tinggal yang hyung maksud..?" tanya kyuhyun saat dia melajukan mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya sih aku belum ada tempat tinggal.." jawab yesung dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yaakk..! Kalau begitu kenapa tadi hyung bilang pada jungsoo umma kalau hyung sudah menemukan tempat tinggal..?!"

"Aku tak mau umma khawatir,, dari kemarin aku mencari kos-kos'an yang murah, tapi tak ada.. Jadi sekarang kau harus mengantarku..  
"kalau tak ketemu..?!"

"Harus..!"  
"Yaaakk..! Aisshh seharusnya hyung bilang kalau belum ada, aku bisa mencarikannya untuk hyung..!" dengus kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Sedangkan yesung hanya diam mendengarkan omelan adik kelasnya itu, telinga yesung sudah kebal dengan protesan kyuhyun.

"Hyung bagaimana kalau hyung tinggal di apartemenku saja..?" usul kyuhyun membuat yesung menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

"Gratiskan..?" tanya yesung senang.

"Yaak..! Mana ada yang gratis di dunia ini..? Tentu saja hyung harus membayarku..! Dad membelikanku apartement tapi aku tak pernah tinggal di sana, jadi dari pada tak terpakai, hyung boleh menyewanya dengan harga murah.." jelas kyuhyun membuat yesung mendengus kesal, dia kira hoobaenya itu akan berbaik hati mengatakan 'Tentu saja hyung, hyung boleh tinggal disana sampai hyung menemukan tempat tinggal. Ternyata dia harus membayar juga..'

"Hyung mau tidak..? Tempatnya juga lumayan dekat dengan universitas hyung, hyung kuliah di seoul university kan..? Hyung hanya perlu naik satu bis dari apartementku..!" tambah kyuhyun mempromosikan apartementnya.

"Kau berniat mencari tambahan uang saku eh..?!" dengus yesung.

"Aku kan hanya mau menolong hyung, kalau tak mau yasudah.." jawab kyuhyun membuat yesung berfikir baik-baik.

"Baiklah, berapa biaya sewanya..?" tanya yesung akhirnya.

"Karena aku orang baik, bagaimana kalau setelah hyung mendapatkan pekerjaan, kita lihat berapa gaji hyung, dan hyung harus membayar uang sewanya ¼ dari gaji hyung..?"

"Hmm.. boleh juga,, kalau begitu aku akan mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji rendah.." kata yesung menyeringai.

"Yaakk..! hyung harus mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang layak..! Hyung mau membuatku bangkrut..?!"

"Aisshh aku bercanda.." dengus yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin aku boleh tinggal di sini..?" tanya yesung mengedarkan pandangannya takub dengan apartement mewah kyuhyun.

"Hyung tidak gratiskan tinggal di sini.. Jadi boleh saja.." jawab kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah duduk di sofa sambil menonton tv dengan minuman kaleng di tangannya. Awalnya dia akan membiarkan yesung tinggal disini dengan gratis, tapi dia tau hyungnya itu tak akan mau, meskipun jelas-jelas tadi yesung meminta tempat tinggal gratis, kalau dia meng'iyakannya, yesung pasti akan langsung berubah fikiran.

"Berapa lama aku boleh tinggal di sini..?" tanya yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu memasuki kamar yang ada di sana. Memang tak seberapa luas, hanya ada satu kamar, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang kerja, dapur dan ruang tamu. Tapi desainnya benar-benar mewah.

"Terserah hyung, Aku sama sekali tak pernah tinggal di sini, hanya sekali sih.." jawab kyuhyun dan kini yesung ikut duduk di samping kyuhyun.

"Kau serius..? Daddy mu tak akan marah..?"

"Tidak, Dad pasti senang kalau aku membantu hyung, dari pada apartement ini tidak di tinggali.."

"Jinja..? Kau serius aku boleh tinggal disini..?"

"Ne hyungie..~ Kau itu bawel sekali seperti yeoja saja.." dengus kyuhyun mencubit pipi yesung.

"Aku hanya memastikan.." jawab yesung membuat kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau ada les sejam lagi kan..?! Cepat sana pulang..!" kata yesung saat melihat jam tangannya sudah menunjukan jam 4 sore.

"Hyung mengusirku..?" tanya kyuhyun memelas.

"Kau memang harus cepat pulang cho kyuhyun.. Sebentar lagi kau ujian, jadi kau harus belajar dengan giat..!"

"Arraso, tapi apa hyung lupa kalau aku genius..?" sahut kyuhyun menyombongkan dirinya.

"Percuma saja kau genius kalau kau jarang belajar, kau bisa kehilangan otak geniusmu itu..!"

"Arraso sunbae.. Aku akan belajar lebih giat seperti sunbae pabbo yang terus-terusan belajar tanpa lelah.." kata kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya k di hadapan yesung.

"Yakk..! Kau mengejekku..? Aku harus mendapat beasiswa di seoul university..!" pekik yesung membuat kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ne aku mengerti, dan kau mendapatkannya.." kata kyuhyun mengacak rambut yesung.

"Aku lebih tua darimu..! Sopanlah..!" kesal yesung.

"Ne mianhae.. Yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,, Dahh hyungie..!~" kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya membuat yesung membalasnya.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
